Carried on Strange Tides
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Waking up on a deserted island is not my idea of a holiday. Neither is finding out I've somehow been blasted across dimensions into a world far too dangerous for any normal person to survive. Good thing I'm no longer normal thanks to a bloody fruit!
1. Chapter 1

Carried on Strange Tides

Waking up on a deserted island is not my idea of a holiday. Neither is finding out I've somehow been blasted across dimensions into a world far too dangerous for any normal person to survive. Good thing I'm no longer normal thanks to a bloody fruit!

 **And here we are again. I really shouldn't be starting anything new, but I can't resist. Since my SHP isnt going anywhere, lets see if this one works. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Urh," I groaned as consciousness slowly returned, "What happened?"

I slowly pushed myself up, spitting sand out of my mouth. I paused. Sand? That can't be right. Last thing I remembered was going to bed in my flat in Manchester, so why in the world was a waking up on a damn beach. I sat up and looked around, rubbing my head that was aching for some reason. As previously mentioned, I was on a beach that I was pretty sure couldn't exist in the UK, not with sand that white, water that blue and a sun that hot. Of course, the jungle that bordered the beach was also a bloody good clue.

"Right, where the fuck am I?" I said, "And, more importantly, how did I get here?"

As expected, the answers weren't forthcoming. I got to my feet to take stock. As expected, I was still wearing the shorts and white t-shirt, which might be a good thing considering how hot it was out. I shook out my neck length black hair, scowling at the feel of sand mattered in it. There was a reason I hated going to the beach after all. Once my hair was combed out of my face, I turned to the jungle.

"Right, I guess the first job is to see if I can find any civilization," I said, right before my stomach gave a loud rumble, "Correction, I need to find something to eat."

Just one problem. I had no idea what was safe to eat around here and I also had no idea how to survive in a place like this. That meant it would probably be smartest to see about finding a town or something. With that in mind, I set off down the beach since chances are I'd find something eventually.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said five hours later as I stared at the me shaped divot on the sand.

Apparently I had managed to walk the entire way around the island, which meant not only was the place absolutely tiny, but unless there was a town inland, I didn't think there was anyone living here. I sighed and turned inland. No choice if I wanted to find something I could recognize to eat or fresh water.

* * *

"So hungry," I groaned as I pushed my way through the undergrowth.

It had been 12 hours since I had found myself on the island and I was quickly beginning to realize that there was no one else here. Fortunately, it didn't seem like there was any animals big enough to be a threat either, but predators were the least of my worries when I hadn't see any fruit I recognized or even stumbled on a fresh water source. I needed to find something soon or I was in serious trouble, especially with the baking sun beating down on me.

I pushed another furn out of my way, only for my foot to catch on a root and sent me tumbling down a hill to land with a splash in a pool of...WATER!

I came up with a gasp and immediately started guzzling down the refreshingly cool liquid until my thirst was quenched, before I sat back with a gasp to take in my surroundings. The pool was crystal clear and surprisingly cold considering the heat of the sun, but it was also well shaded by the trees that surrounded it and the large rock formation that sat above it from which a small waterfall fell into the pool. I was distracted from enjoying my surroundings when my stomach gave a very loud rumble and informed me that, although my thirst was quenched, I still needed food. I groaned and got to my feet, intending to see if I could find some fruit trees close to the pond, when something bumped against my leg. I looked down and saw that it was a fruit that looked a lot like a big, purple apple. In a truly stupendous example of idiocy, I grabbed the fruit and took a big bite. I was half way through it before I noticed the nasty taste. I froze and pulled the fruit away from my mouth, taking a closer look at it. I felt the blood drain from my face as I noticed that the skin had a swirl pattern on it and a rather unpleasant realization took root in my mind.

"A nasty tasting fruit with swirls on the skin?" I muttered, "Oh hell, please don't tell me…"

Before I could finish the thought, I felt a tingling feeling in my hand. I looked down and watched as my limb seemed to melt.

"The hell?" I muttered.

I watched as my limb slowly began to change, transforming from flesh and blood into...water? No, that couldn't be right. Theres no way a Devil Fruit could possibly give someone water based abilities, right? It had to be something else, something that just looked like water. Acid maybe? I flicked my hand at a nearby tree and let the liquid slash against the trunk. Nothing happened.

"Not acid then," I muttered, "Alcohol maybe?"

I sniffed the liquid. Nothing, thank god. I did not like the idea of smelling like a brewery 24/7.

"Hmm, maybe it is water," I mused, "Eh, I guess I'll find out eventually. For now, I really need to figure out a way off this island."

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. I had no idea which way the closest landmass was, nor did I have any way to make a boat and no skills to actually sail the stupid thing if I did. I did consider using my Devil Fruit in some way, but a quick test revealed that I wasn't lacking in the whole weakness to water thing, so I really didn't want to risk it. That left me with only one option, wait for a ship to pass and then flag it down...somehow.

* * *

You know, being stranded on a desert island is BORING! Thanks to my new Devil Fruit powers, finding food and fresh water was a piece of cake when I could pull water from the sea and purify it and catch fish with no trouble, but other than that, there was nothing to do! Sure, I spent some time practicing with my Aqua Aqua powers and exploring the island, where I managed to find a buried stash of treasure that, judging from the state of the weapons inside, was about a century old. I did however find a really nice black Shirasaya style sword with a stylized cross shaped on the hilt and sheath that was somehow in great shape. That was great for me because I had learnt to use a number of different sword styles in my last life. I was far from a master in any of them, but hopefully they would let me hold my own without relying solely on my Devil Fruit powers. After all, I knew the dangers of relying too much on my Logia powers and running into someone who could beat me at my own game. Especially since I wasn't even close to mastering them yet. On the flip side, since training is really the only thing I could do right now, it looked like I'd be getting stronger sooner than I thought.

* * *

Two months. Thats how long I had been stuck on the island. In that time I had learnt a lot about my powers. The main thing I'd learnt, other than creating a few techniques and mastering the control of my water, was that I could circumvent the weakness of a Devil Fruit user by surrounding myself with a bubble of my own water. It took a lot of concentration and I couldn't keep it up forever, but it was a very handy ability. I also improved with my sword, although my actual level was difficult to ascertain without an opponent.

Of course, that lack of opponent problem appeared to have been solved. I was currently crouched in a tree, watching as a group of people made their way through the jungle in the direction of the hill where I'd found the treasure stockpile, apparently following a map of some kind. They'd landed about 15 minutes ago and had been wondering around the jungle ever since. Now, I would have already approached them for a way off this rock ages ago if it wasn't for the fact that I recognized the Jolly Roger they flying. Baroque Works. You know, the super secret organization run by Crocodile? Thats why I was wary of approaching them. After all, they prided themselves on secrecy, so having someone find one of their operations meant that they'd probably attack me. Then, I noticed a head of pale blue hair walking among the group.

"Wait, is that..?" I muttered, "No, it couldn't be…"

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" **Aqua mist."**

My body transformed into faintly glowing water and dissolved, transforming into a cloud of mist as I floated down to take a closer look. Sure enough, the owner of the blue hair was a young woman riding on a yellow duck walking next to a big man with blond hair that looked like a powder wig.

"Hehe, perfect," I said, "That'll work."

I drifted back into the jungle and pulled my body back together into a stream of water. I quickly slithered through the trees until I came to a clearing a short distance in front of the Baroque Works agents with a big rock in the middle. I reformed on the rock, sat down with my sword leaning against my shoulder and settled in to wait. I didn't wait long as the agents entered the clearing and stopped when they saw me.

"What the...who the hell are you?" growled the leader, a short fellow with a shaved head with only a patch of hair on the dome shaped like the number eight. He was only wearing a pair of baggy pants and had a cutlass sheathed at his belt.

"My name is Jack Kenway," I said, "I'm what you might call a castaway."

"A castaway eh?" asked the leader.

"Yep, I don't suppose I could bum a ride of you guys? I'd be happy to pay you."

"That depends," said the leader, "Did you find it?"

"You mean the treasure?" I asked, "Sure did. How'd you think I was going to pay you?"

"In that case…"

CLICK!

I didn't react as the Agents aimed their guns at me.

"YOU DIE! FIRE!"

BANG!BANG!BANG!

I didn't react as the bullets passed right through me, leaving holes that rippled like water.

"Well, that was unnecessary," I said as the holes slowly sealed up.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" roared the leader as everyone in front of me pulled the 'Devil Fruit face'.

"Thats none of your business," I said, getting to my feet, "Now you've attacked me, I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"Y-you c-cant honestly believe you can beat all of us!" spluttered the leader.

"Why not?" I asked "You can't hurt me. I, on the other hand, can hurt you easily! **Aqua Lash!"**

My body morphed into water as I swung my arm, stretching it out into a whip that slammed into the crowd, sending half of them flying.

" **Aqua Lock!"**

The water surged and morphed into a ball with the goons inside.

"So, still think you can beat me?" I asked with a smirk as my arm reformed.

"H-how dare you!" roared the leader, "Some no-name nothing can't defeat us, the best Baroque Works as to offer! I, Mr 8, will defeat you!"

He drew his sword and charged along with the remaining Agents. I sighed.

"Fine, you asked for it."

My legs dissolved and expanded rapidly into a huge amount of water that quickly morphed into the shape of eight massive serpent heads.

" **AQUA OROCHI!"**

The Agents skidded to a halt at the sight of my most powerful attack to date, freezing in fear as the water bore down on them. The attack hit, the pressure of the water and force of the impact sending those at the very edge flying while those closer to the impact point were swallowed up. Those caught in the Aqua Lock also found themselves caught in the swirling water and blown away. I closed my eyes and concentrated, using my connection to the water to locate Vivi and Igaram. When I found them, I quickly separated them from the rest of the Baroque Works agents while leaving the rest of the goons to be washed away. The two spies slammed into nearby trees as the water drained away and I reformed my body. I didn't want to make it to obvious I was singling them out after all.

"Well, that was fun," I said, "Now, I guess I should be leaving."

I headed towards the forest, only to pause when I 'noticed' Vivi and Igaram.

"Huh, I thought I'd blown you lot away," I said, "Oh well."

I drew my sword and pointed it at Vivi, who was slumped against the tree.

"Sorry about this, but you did attack first," I said.

She slowly looked up at me, fear and defiance clear in her eyes. I was mildly surprised at her courage, although I guess I shouldn't be.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" roared Igaram.

I ignored him in favor of staring down at Vivi.

"Wait, I recognize you," I muttered.

Vivi's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what? N-no, you must be mistaken," she stuttered.

"No, no mistake," I said, "Your Nefeltari Vivi, the Princess of Alabasta."

I glanced over at Igaram, who had turned a nasty shade of grey.

"Which I guess makes you Igaram, right? Whats a Princess and her bodyguard doing working with scum like this?"

I jerked my thumb at the limp form of Mr 8 who was draped over a nearby tree branch.

"I...I…" stuttered Vivi, her eyes wide.

"Hmm, a Princess among thieves and since you're free, I'm guessing that they don't know about your standing. So, why are you here? Way I see it, there's only two logical conclusions I can think of. The first is that you're here for the thrill."

Vivi frowned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Well, you grew up wanting for nothing, living a safe, happy life, so its only natural that you'd get tired and rebel to get away from it all, find your own path and all that."

Vivi looked poleaxed.

"Thats not…" she started, but I cut her off.

"But I dont think thats the case, is it?"

"I...well...that is…" said Vivi, "Thats...a long story."

"Its not like we're going anywhere," I said, "And if you tell me, I might be able to help."

Vivi hesitated, looking conflicted.

"Princess, you can't!" shouted Igaram, "We don't know if we can trust him!"

Vivi didn't say anything, she just stared at me. After a couple of seconds, she let out a breath.

"Would you really help us?" she asked in a small voice.

I cocked my head on one side.

"That depends," I said, "What is it you hope to achieve hiding amongst this scum?"

Vivi looked down.

"I'm doing it...to save Alabasta," she said.

"Vivi…" said Igaram.

"We need all the help we can get Igaram," she said, "We can't do this alone…"

She looked up and met my eyes.

"I'll tell you," she said, "Please, you have to help us…"

I sat down cross legged in front of the Princess as she began her story.

 **And there we have it, the end of the first chapter. Before I sign off, a few points.**

 **First of, Jack's Devil Fruit. Yes, having the power over water may seem OP, but there are a few caveats. First, since it comes from a Devil Fruit, it doesn't have the same affect on other Devil Fruit users as normal water. In other words, although he can still drown them, they don't lose their power if submerged in his water. Second, although he can negate the effect of water on him temporarily by surrounding his body with his own water, he can only maintain that affect for a very short time, especially if hes in a fight, and it requires preparation. He's also still weak to Seastone. Other than that, standard Devil Fruit rules apply. Oh, and the Fruit will be referred to as the Aqua Aqua fruit because that sounds cooler than Water Water.**

 **His sword is just that, a sword for if he can't or chooses not to use his Devil Fruit powers.**

 **He will be joining the Straw Hat crew eventually, but I decided to go a slightly different route to normal One Piece OC insert storys. He'll be spending the first couple of years with Baroque Works helping out Vivi and Igaram because those two are awesome characters and I want to use them for longer.**

 **Until next time, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carried on Strange Tides

Waking up on a deserted island is not my idea of a holiday. Neither is finding out I've somehow been blasted across dimensions into a world far too dangerous for any normal person to survive. Good thing I'm no longer normal thanks to a bloody fruit!

 **And here we are again. Nothing to say here except Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"I see, so thats it…" I said, leaning back to look up at the sky.

Vivi had just finished telling me about what was happening in Alabasta and her goal. Apparently I had appeared a full year and a half before the start of the story, so all the two spies knew was that Baroque Works was behind what was happening in Alabasta and were still relatively low ranking, only Millions. Now, the question I was asking myself was, should I let Vivi and Igaram know who was Baroque Works boss or hold out till later? If I told them now, I could potentially save millions of lives, but the big question was, would we survive to actually use the information and be able to defeat Crocodile. Sure my Aqua Aqua fruit would give me an advantage, but he'd likely had his powers for years and I'd had mine for a grand total of two months. Advantage or not, I wouldn't stand a chance against him. Eventually, I let out a huff. I'd have to keep my mouth shut for now, both because I didn't feel like dying quite yet and because I wasn't willing to show off my future knowledge. I just hope my conscious doesn't get the better of me.

"So you see, thats why we need your help," said Vivi, "Please, we can't too this alone. We need your strength!"

"Well, OK," I said, getting to my feet, "I guess our first job is figuring out how to get me into Baroque Works as well."

"W-wait, so you'll help us?!" gasped Vivi.

"What? Is it that surprising?" I asked with a grin, "I'll help you find the man responsible for turning your country upside down."

Vivi stared up at me for a moment, before she started tearing up and pounced at me, grabbing me tightly around the neck.

"GLERK!"

* * *

Getting into Baroque Works was actually rather easy, although I think it helped that Vivi and Igarams superior was an idiot. Vivi did an excellent job of spinning a tale about how the treasure had been guarded by a creature who had killed all of their companions before I'd stepped in to help. The idiot didn't even stop to ask what I'd been doing on the island.

Of course, getting into Baroque Works was a mixed blessing. Sure, it gave me a way to get acquainted with my new home, and would put me squarely in the Straw Hats path (I still fully intended to join them at some point) but in the intervening two years I had to do some...lets say morally dubious things. Its a damn good thing I'd talked Vivi and Igaram into keeping their gobs shut about my Aqua Aqua fruit powers or I'd probably have ended up being ordered to drown entire towns or something. Even so, I spent many a night crying myself to sleep and being eaten alive by the guilt that came with some of the less wholesome missions that came with being a member of Baroque Works.

On the flip side, I had no trouble whatsoever putting down Pirates! After all, while there were some examples of very good people who sailed under the black flag, most of them were scum. It also helped me improve my swordsmanship to the point where I didn't need the very subtle use of my powers I used at the start. Thanks to that (and the general ineptitude of the bottom-of-the-barrel crooks Crocodile currently had in his company) it didn't take long for those with actual skill and brains in their skulls to advance and within a year, Igaram, Vivi and I had been promoted to Frontier Agents and assigned to Whisky Peak.

* * *

"Do I have to?" I moaned.

"Yes, its the company policy," said the massive Miss Monday as she loomed over me.

"But having Agents walking around with numbers on them is kinda obvious, don't you think?" I said.

"JUST DO IT!"

I flinched as she stormed out.

"Fine, but I'm not painting it on my face," I muttered, "I'll put it on my hat instead."

I grabbed a sewing kit that was in the room (A skill you quickly learn while on the high seas) and stitched the number I'd been arguing with Miss Monday about for the past half an hour onto my hat, before slapping it back on and stepping in front of the mirror.

Looking back at me was a tall, slim teenager with tanned skin that came from spending so much time under the ocean sky and black hair streaked with blond from much the same that had been cropped short. My eyes were a deep, aqua blue, which they'd turned from brown after I'd eaten the Aqua Aqua fruit back on the island. I was wearing a black shirt with a blue hydra on the front, blue jeans held up by a belt that also held a holster for my sword when I wasn't carrying it. Over the top I wore a long, dark blue coat with pale blue wave patterns around the hem and sleeve ends. Finally, I had a Marine style cap I'd swiped off a Marine ship we'd taken shortly after I joined the company and had re dyed the same shade of dark blue as my coat with lighter blue wave patterns around the top. It now also had a large number 9 sewn into the front.

"Huh, it actually doesn't look that bad," I muttered as I adjusted my hat, "Eh, I can live with it."

I shrugged and headed for the door, grabbing my sword as I left.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" said Miss Monday.

"Bite me."

I ducked under the swipe Miss Monday took at my head as I headed downstairs.

"Ah, there, ahem, mah mah mah, there you are Mr 9," said Igaram.

"Has something happened?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just another Pirate ship approaching the bay," said a random Billion with a sneer, "Easy prey."

I hid a scowl. I hate this job sometimes. I really can't wait for when I get to punt these sickos into the sea.

* * *

Later that evening, after the latest batch of gullible idiots had been, ahem, removed, I was out on the cactus hills in a hidden area I'd found that served as an excellent training ground where it would take real effort to find me so I could train with my powers without accidentally blowing my cover. I had just finished turning a training dummy into kindling when the sound of a stone being kicked against the wall drew my attention. Since there were only three people that knew about this place, I turned to face the sound, my sword held at the ready...only to relax a second later when Vivi rounded the corner.

"Hey Vivi, need something?" I asked with a smile.

The Princess stepped out into the light of the fire I was using to light the area and the smile was wiped off my face when I saw the look on her face. The Princess looked horrible. The icy and slightly arrogant persona of Miss Wednesday was nowhere to be seen, instead the person before me was a beaten down, teenaged Princess who was sacrificing everything for her country. Vivi was a very strong person, but even the strongest person eventually reached their limit.

"Can...can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, "Come on."

I led her over to the campfire and sat her down, handing her a cup from the tea pot I had boiling over the flames. She accepted the cup and took a sip as I sat down across from her. For a moment we sat in silence, staring into the flames.

"Hey Jack, do you think we're doing the right thing?" asked Vivi suddenly.

I blinked.

"Well, I certainly hope so," I said, "Otherwise the past year will have been a complete waste of time."

"But we still haven't found out anything about the leader of Baroque Works," said Vivi, "Every day, every battle I fight, every life I take, I feel a part of myself dying. I...I'm not sure how long I can take this."

I sighed.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked, "You never seem to be affected by it."

I snorted.

"Thats a riot," I muttered, "Of course I'm affected by it, I'm not made of stone. I just try to remember that most of our targets are Pirates and most who sail under a Jolly Roger are the type that the world won't miss. Their deaths mean that someone else won't die."

"And the non-pirates?"

I hesitated.

"I...I don't know," I said, "I just...try not to think about it."

I sighed.

"Look, are you really willing to give up right now, to have everything you've sacrificed be in vain?"

Vivi stared into the fire, her eyes far away.

"I guess not," she said, "Its just so damn hard to keep going when we haven't found anything…"

I shuffled around the fire and gave my partner a hug.

"Hey, we'll get there, don't worry."

Vivi smiled and leant her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jack," she whispered.

* * *

It didn't take long after that for her to fall asleep. Once she had, I gently moved her to a shallow cave that was nearby where I'd set up a simple camp site for the few times I'd spent the night out here.

"Well, that was quite the interesting conversation."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice and spun around, only for my blood to run cold when I saw who was sitting by the fire. Skimpy cowgirl outfit, black hair, faint smile...aw crap, I think I'm in trouble.

"So, you two are looking into who the boss is, are you?" asked Robin, eyeing me from under the brim of her hat, "Not very smart if you ask me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Whats it you you, Nico Robin?" I asked.

Robin raised one immaculate eyebrow.

"Oh, you know who I am?" she asked.

"I've seen your wanted poster," I said, "So, what do you want?"

"Well, since you're planning on taking down the company I'm the vice-president of, I'd say I have quite a few issues with your plans."

I twitched and clenched my fists.

"Aw nuts, your Miss All-Sunday."

Robin just smiled politely.

"So what, your gonna snap me and Vivi in half? Cus you know it won't be that easy."

"Oh really? And what do you plan to do without your sword?"

She indicated to my sword that was leaning against the stump she was sitting on. I smirked and twitched my fingers. The blade rattled in its sheath, before it shot out and spun into my grip. See, the handle of the blade was actually hollow and had originally been used to store an ointment of some kind, similar to Ikkaku's sword in Bleach. After washing it out, I had filled it with my water, allowing me to exert a certain amount of control over the weapon at a distance. I caught my sword and took a stance. Robin didn't move, just sat there smiling. To be fair though, she didn't need to move to break me and Vivi in half.

"Impressive trick," said the Archaeologist, "I assume that was achieved using those Devil Fruit powers you keep so expertly hidden?"

I scowled. Just how much did she know?

"Oh calm down Mr 9, I have no intention of hurting you or Miss Wednesday," said Robin.

I raised an eyebrow and relaxed slightly.

"You're not?" I asked, "Why?"

Robin shrugged as a hand appeared and tossed my swords sheath over to me.

"Who knows?" she said, "Maybe you and Miss Wednesday's antics are entertaining to me. Maybe I'm just playing with you."

"Or maybe you don't like the boss very much," I said as I sheathed my sword, "Whatever the reason, I honestly don't care. However, you should probably know that I'm a lot more powerful than I'm letting on, so I strongly suggest that you don't mess with me."

"Oh how scary," drawled Robin, "If we're done with the threats, how about we sit down and enjoy a cup of tea?"

I sighed and did as I was told, making sure to keep my sword in arms reach, just in case.

"So, why exactly did you come here?" I asked, "I mean, if you don't intend to do anything to us, I don't get why you'd approach me."

Robin took her time to drink some of her tea.

"Thats a silly question," said Robin.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Silly how?"

"I'd have thought it be obvious. I'm going to help you."

"Your...going to help us?" I repeated, "Why?"

"Well, like you said, I don't like the boss. I certainly don't trust him and the only reason I agreed to work for him is because we both want the same thing. Of course, as soon as he's got what he's looking for, he'll probably kill me."

"So what, we're decoys?"

Robin just smiled politely.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Alright."

I tightened my grip on my cup as I tried to resist the urge to smack her with my sword. A short while of sitting in silence, Robin drained her cup and got to her feet.

"That was delicious, thank you," she said.

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it," I said, waving her off.

"Here."

I caught the file she threw at me.

"Whats this?"

"Thats everything you need to be able to nail the boss," said Robin with a smile, "I would suggest holding off on leaving for a short while though."

"Duly noted," I said, "Thanks for this."

Robin just smiled at me and hopped off the nearby cliff. A few moments later, that turtle thing she used as a chauffeur came into view and swam off into the night.

"Urg, this is gonna be a headache later on," I grumbled as I opened the file and started flipping through it.

 **And I'm done. Not much action this time, but it'll pick up. The idea of putting water in his swords hilt so he can manipulate it at a distance comes from Ninja Bat Master, so props to him for the idea. Before I sign out, a few points.**

 **First off, the reason why he's keeping quiet about his Devil Fruit is pretty simple. I don't think Crocodile would risk having someone with a power that could potentially counter his own anywhere near him. Plus, he's far from mastering it, so he decided to keep mum about it till he was skilled enough to hold his own.**

 **Robin showing up. No idea, it just kinda happened. Plus, I really like her character.**

 **Finally, I'd like to know what you lot'd like to see paring wise. I don't have any planned, so I'll take any into consideration. Oh, but no slash. I know I won't be able to write that for peanuts.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed this entry, please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carried on Strange Tides

Waking up on a deserted island is not my idea of a holiday. Neither is finding out I've somehow been blasted across dimensions into a world far too dangerous for any normal person to survive. Good thing I'm no longer normal thanks to a bloody fruit!

 **And here we are again. Nothing to say here except Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"I beg your pardon?" I said, staring at Igaram and Miss Monday incredulously.

"Our food supplies are starting to run a little low," said Igaram.

"Yeah, I know that, what I was confused about us the fact you think killing that bloody island whale near Reverse Mountain to fix that problem is a good idea!" I said, "Theres got to be a million better ways! Like fishing in the Calm Belt."

"Do you have to be such a smarty pants all the damn time Mr 9?" asked Miss Monday, looking annoyed.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could Vivi clapped a hand over it.

"Sorry about that, we'll get right on it," she said, dragging me out of the room.

"Good luck!" called Igaram.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?!" hissed Vivi as she pulled me down the corridor, "Seriously, do you always have to be so snarky?"

"Hey, being snarky is my thing," I said.

Vivi rolled her eyes as she dragged me into the armory to stock up on equipment.

* * *

Half an hour later, we were on a small boat with an Eternal Pose to Twin Cape. It wasn't a long trip, less than a day, but Vivi spent it reading through the file Robin had given me. Again. I'd lost count of the number of times she'd read the damn thing in the past couple of months.

"Come on Vivi, I know you're worried, but surely you've memorized that stupid thing by now," I said as I eyed my friend from under the peak of my cap.

"I want to make sure I haven't missed anything," muttered Vivi, "And you're sure this is all accurate?"

I sighed.

"For the millionth time, yes, it is," I said, "Crocodile is the boss and he's the one responsible for everything thats been going wrong with Alabasta. And no, I won't tell you who gave me the info!"

"Then how can we know its accurate?"

I gave her a flat look. Vivi sighed and snapped the file shut.

"Sorry, I just want to be sure," she said, "Crocodile is a hero to my people, they won't take this news very well."

I shrugged.

"I can't help you there," I said, "You're the Princess, I'm just some random schmuck with Devil Fruit powers and a ton of luck."

Vivi rolled her eyes and glanced up at the rapidly approaching Red Line and the massive black form that was Laboon.

"Amazing," she mumbled.

I had to agree. Seeing the Island Whale in person was quite different to seeing it in animated form. As awesome of an artist as Oda is, it is fundamentally impossible to capture the sheer scope of the creature. Of course, the Red Line was also utterly breathtaking, but thats a massive rock formation. Laboon is a living being large enough for Crocus to live in, something that is completely mind boggling.

"Yeah," I said, "I really hate this job sometimes."

"Then maybe we should just leave."

"Oh sure, just disappear and leave Igaram behind, great plan."

Vivi glowered at me.

"Alright, I'll stop snarking," I muttered as I grabbed the bazooka I'd been given, "Lets go."

"Fine," grumbled Vivi as she adjusted her ponytail and grabbed her own weapon, which was equipped with a grappling hook, "Grab ahold."

I slapped my hat on and grabbed the other handle on the gun as Vivi pulled the trigger and sent the grapple flying up to latch onto the Island Whale's side, dragging us up to land on its side where we could find a way in. It surprisingly didn't take long.

"Right, the last team here reported an old man guarding the whale," said Vivi, "We'll need to take him out first. Lets see…"

She looked up and down the metal plated inside.

"This way?"

"Nope, that way," I said pointing in the other direction and I looked at the map our predecessors on this mission had drawn before Crocus had sent them packing.

"Who in the world covers the inside of a whale with metal?" asked Vivi as we made our way through Laboons insides.

"The more pertinent question would be, how the hell is this thing still alive?" I said.

"Maybe because its so big?"

I shrugged as we reached the metal door leading into Laboons belly.

"Hey, do you think stomach acid has the same affect on Devil Fruit Users as water?" I asked.

"Lets try not to find out," grumbled Vivi, "Now, we'd best take the old man by surprise, so make sure your guns ready."

I quickly did as I was told as Vivi started messing with the door.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," I said.

"In that case, on the count of three. One. T…"

"AHHHHHH! I CAN'T STOP!"

We both jumped and turned at the sound, only to see a familiar straw hatted rubber man hurtling down the corridor towards us.

"W-what the hell?!" spluttered Vivi, "Who's that?"

"How the hell should I know?!" I retorted, "But I suggest we brace ourselves!"

CLANG!

Luffy slammed into us, knocking us straight through the door and into the Whale's gut.

"GUESS WE'LL BE FINDING OUT AFTER ALL!" I yelled as we fell towards the stomach acid.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP MR 9?!" roared Vivi.

"AW COME ON, WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE ONE LAST SNARK?"

"I REALLY HATE YOU SOMETIMES YOU WATERY…"

KASPLASH!

Whatever Vivi was going to say was cut off as we slammed into the acid. As it turned out, no, acid did not affect me like water. Of course, that didn't change the fact that WE WERE SWIMMING IN ACID! Fortunately, the Strawhats were quick on the mark and we were soon on deck with nothing but mildly irritated skin to show for our little dip. After regaining her breath, Vivi looked up and promptly turned an odd shade of gray when she noticed the Jolly Roger.

"M-mr 9, this is a pirate ship!" she hissed.

"So? Not like we don't deal with Pirates all the time," I hissed back.

"Do you take anything seriously?" she growled.

"Nope."

"Grrr, I'm honestly gonna throttle you one of these days!"

I opened one eye and sweatdropped when I noticed Sanji already going into love-cook mode over Vivi.

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON LABOON AS LONG AS I LIVE!" roared Crocus from the top of the ladder where we'd come from.

"Hey look, the old mans back," said Usopp.

"Whos that?" asked Luffy.

"Um, should we…?" started Vivi.

"You really want to attack the whale from here?" I asked.

"JUST DO IT!"

I jumped to obey rather than face Vivi's wrath, snatching up my bazooka and aiming it at the wall.

"FIRE!"

We did so and Crocus blocked the shots with ease.

"Whoa, he blocked those shots with his own body!" gasped Usopp.

"Resistance is futile!" shouted Vivi in her full Miss Wednesday mode, "You won't stop us from taking this whale as food for our town!"

"He kinda just did," I muttered.

The glared Vivi sent me could have melted a hole in Laboons belly by itself.

"Whats going on?" asked Nami, apparently totally confused.

I was about to make a sarcastic quip, but before I could, what felt like a small truck suddenly slammed into the back of my head, sending both me and Vivi smashing face first into the floor.

"Ow."

"I have no idea whats going on, but I'm stopping you," said Luffy.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON YET YOU STILL HIT US!?" I shouted, shooting to my feet.

WHAM!

I fell over backwards, clutching my newly aching jaw. The last thought going through my mind before I lost consciousness was, man, Luffy had one nasty left hook.

* * *

I came too when I hit the ocean.

"GLUB!"

I immediately started flailing, right before the inevitable weakness that came with being dunked hit me and I started to sink, darkness once more crawling over the edge of my vision. I barely noticed as Vivi grabbed me by the collar and heaved me out of the drink.

"You are sometimes way more trouble than you're worth," grumbled the Princess as I turned over and spewed out a lungful of water.

"Bite me," I groaned.

"Not likely," said Vivi, "We should get back to Whisky Peak to report in. Wheres the log pose?"

"Right...crap."

Vivi fixed me with a fiery glare that I'm surprised didn't turn me into steam.

"You lost it?" she growled.

"It must have slipped off when Straw Hat knocked me out," I said.

"Well thats just perfect," growled Vivi, "We don't have any weapons and without that Log Pose, we can't get home!"

"Remind me again why we weren't given an Eternal Pose back to Whisky Peak?" I grumbled.

"BECAUSE WE SHOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED IT!" roared Vivi as she whacked me over the head with her telescope, "Now how are we going to get home?!"

"Well, we could always bum a ride of them," I said, pointing at the Strawhats.

"THEIR PIRATES!"

"And?"

Vivi looked like she was physically trying to resist the urge to punch me.

"Besides, its not like we have much choice," I said.

"Why?"

"Because if we waste to much time, the Unluckies will be sent after us."

Vivi paled at that.

"Urg, this is what they call a rock and a hard place, right?"

"Yup."

"Alright fine, since I don't really want to be killed by a rodent, lets tag along with the Straw hats."

"Great, now lets get over there."

I stood and turned my legs and feet into water.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering Vivi my hand.

Vivi rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Hang tight, **Aqua Walk!"**

I tilted forwards and shot forwards, my feet morphing into water spouts that carried us over the short distance separating the small rock we had been sitting on to where the lighthouse was. We arrived just as Luffy and Sanji surfaced, causing me to trip over the rubber man and go flying into a nearby rock.

"Ow…"

I peeled myself off the rock as Sanji helped Vivi to her feet.

"Hey blue guy, you OK?" asked Luffy.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Oh, thats good," said Luffy.

"Hey Straw Hat, can I ask you something?"

Luffy cocked his head on one side.

"Could you give me and my partner a lift back home? Our ship got smashed."

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Nami, "You did try to kill the whale."

"We were just doing our job," I said, "Foods a little scarce back home at the moment, so the mayor's pretty desperate."

"Just who are you guys anyway?" asked Usopp.

"Fishermen."

"Bullshit."

"Look, we can't tell you who we are," said Vivi, "But if you take us home, I promise we'll pay you back."

"Why not?" asked Usopp suspiciously.

"Lets just say the company we work for is pretty big on secrecy," I said, "Telling you anything else would land us in some pretty hot water."

"Peh, those two are nothing but trouble," grumbled Crocus, "I wouldn't trust them."

"Besides, we kinda broke our log pose," said Nami, holding up the broken remains.

"And he gave you another one," I said with a grin.

Nami twitched slightly,

"You can come," said Luffy.

"Thanks," I said.

It wasn't long after that that the Straw Hats were packed up, the Log Pose was pointing to Whisky Peak and we set sail, ready to start the next chapter of my extremely strange life in this extremely strange world.

 **And done. Well, that was fun. Before I go, a few points.**

 **First off, since Jack already knows Vivis a Princess, shes a lot more open with him than she was with the original Mr 9.**

 **Aqua Walk is basically an ability Jack uses for fast travel. It can even be used to travel short distances across water.**

 **And with that I'm signing out. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Carried on Strange Tides

Waking up on a deserted island is not my idea of a holiday. Neither is finding out I've somehow been blasted across dimensions into a world far too dangerous for any normal person to survive. Good thing I'm no longer normal thanks to a bloody fruit!

 **And here we are again. Nothing to say here except Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

You know, I think its kinda scary how blase I was about all the bullshit that happened to us over the next couple of days. I never once thought that I'd consider a blizzard, hailstones the size of footballs, thunderstorms and scorching weather so hot I actually started to steam to be par for the course. And yet, thats exactly what happened over the next couple of days that we spent on the Going Merry. Of course, the fact I was expecting it didn't make dealing with it any less exhausting and by the time the weather stabilized the entire crew was laid out, utterly exhausted. Well, except Zoro who'd been asleep the whole time.

"What are you two doing here?"

Speaking of…

"You just now noticed us?" I groaned as I tried to keep my body from melting into a puddle.

"We're giving them a lift," said Luffy.

"Why? Its not like we're obligated," said Zoro.

"I know."

"Hmm."

Zoro turned back to us.

"You know, there's something familiar about you two," he said.

"Meep!"

I have to say, seeing Zoro looming over me was fucking terrifying.

"What did you say your names were again?"

"I-I'm Miss Wednesday," stuttered Vivi.

"A-and I'm Mr 9," I stuttered.

Seriously, Zoro's scary!

"Thought so," said the Swordsman, "You know, something's been bugging me about those names for a while now. I think I've heard of something similar before, but I can't remember where."

Vivi and I sweated under his glare, before he suddenly turned away with a shrug.

"Or maybe not."

We both let out a breath of air we didn't realize we were holding.

"Good god, that was scary," I breathed.

"No kidding," said Vivi, "Do you think he knows?"

"Very possible," I said, "I suggest warning Mr 8 about that when we get home."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Zoro.

"N-nothing!" we both yelped.

Fortunately for Vivi and I, Nami chose that moment to march over and punch Zoro in the head for sleeping on the job.

"Alright everyone, we need to be on guard," shouted the Navigator, "This Ocean is unlike anything I've ever seen, we need to be ready for literally anything!"

"Um, are we gonna be OK?" asked Usopp, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"We'll be fine," said Nami, "Things will work out, one way or another. Besides, the first leg of our journey is over!"

She pointed into the distance where the massive, cactus like mountains of Whisky Peak were coming into view.

I glanced at Vivi, who nodded and we rolled to our feet.

"And with that, we'll be taking our leave," I said.

"Thanks for the lift, I hope we meet again," said Vivi.

"Tata!"

We both jumped away from the ship as I swiftly formed a skintight layer of my water over my skin as we hit the water. I could already feel the affects of my stopgap starting to fail, but we had enough time to swim for shore. That didn't stop me from keeling over as soon as we landed, gasping for breath.

"Are you OK?" asked Vivi.

"I'll be fine," I wheezed, "You go on ahead and warn the others that the Strawhats are coming. I'll be right behind you."

"Well, OK, if you're sure," said Vivi.

"Yes, now go."

The Princess in disguise hesitated, before running of in the direction of the town.

"You knew I was here, didn't you?" asked Robin as she stepped out from behind a nearby rock.

"I did," I said, getting to my feet, "Now what do you want?"

"To warn you," said the Archaeologist, "Crocodile has somehow found out about the Princess and her guard and the fact they know his identity. He's sending Mr 5's team to deal with them."

"I see," I said, "And you're warning me because..?"

Robin just smiled politely.

"I hate that smile," I muttered.

Robin chuckled.

"I'll see you around Aqua man," she said.

"Oh god, do not call me that," I groaned.

Robin just smirked as she hopped off the cliff and disappeared. I rolled my eyes and turned to the direction of the town.

"Right, time to go deal with a bunch of loud idiots before getting my ass blown to bits," I said, before sighing, "Is it weird that I can say that without being in the least bit worried about dying? Eh, who cares? And I'm talking to myself. Dandy."

I shook my head and headed back to town.

I arrived at the hut on the outskirts that served as Baroque Works HQ within the town where I found Vivi already hard at work writing out the report.

"So, hows it going?" I asked.

"Nearly done," said Vivi, "How are you feeling? I know that trick really takes it out of you."

I shrugged and sat down across from her.

"I'll be fine. Nothing a short rest won't fix."

"Thats good because we might need to fight later," said Vivi.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that likely?" I asked, "I mean, none of that crew really seemed that smart. I would have thought the others would have no problem tricking them."

"We should still be prepared."

"True."

I stretched and got to my feet.

"I'm gonna go grab my sword back from the armoury and grab some food while I'm at it," I said, "Coming?"

"Sure."

We headed into town, stopping by the armoury so I could grab my sword that I had left behind since it wouldn't have been any help on the mission and I really didn't want to lose it. Once that was done, we headed to the town hall where we found Igaram stood outside, staring up at the cactus rocks.

"So, hows it going?" I asked.

"Oh, it seems that its almost time to strike," said Igaram, "They're all deeply asleep."

"Remind me again why we didn't just ambush them at the harbour?" asked Miss Monday as she stepped out of the house, stripping off her fake Habit as she did.

"We're short on food as it is and since those two failed, we're not getting any more meat."

"OI, we tried our best!" protested Vivi.

"Oh, do calm down Miss Wednesday," said Igaram, "Besid-, ahem, mah mah mah!-, besides, with this catch we'll be set for a while."

"What do you mean?" asked Miss Monday.

In answer, Igaram pulled out Luffys wanted poster.

"Th-30000000 Berries?!" shrieked the two women, "That guy?!"

"Judging the strength of a pirate based on appearance is a very bad idea," I said.

"G-good point," said Vivi.

"Boy, I'm glad their unconscious now," said Miss Monday, glancing back at the town hall.

"Indeed, now, go confiscate any treasure on the ship and tie them up," said Igaram, "If we kill them, we'll lose part of the Bounty."

"That...might be hard," I said, looking up at the roof of the Town Hall.

"What do you mean?" asked Miss Monday.

"Well, Zoros awake," I said, pointing at the green haired swords man who was looking down at us.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone spun around to stare up at the Swordsman as a few Billions came running out to tell us what we already knew.

"But how?!" spluttered Igaram, "You were-ahem, Mah mah mah-passed out drunk just a moment ago!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but a true Swordsman does not allow anything to control him," said Zoro.

"He has a point," I said.

"WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE THINGS MORE SERIOUSLY!" roared Vivi, taking a swipe at me that I ducked.

"So, it seems this town is a den of Bounty Hunters," said Zoro, "Pretty nice trick, taking advantage of those newcomers that enter the Grand Line."

"Once more, he has a point."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Miss Monday.

"Since there are about 100 of you, this might actually be a challenge," said Zoro with a dark grin, "Baroque Works."

"WHAT THE...HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR ORGANIZATION!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Back when I was still a Bounty Hunter, I was approached by a guy calling himself Mr 7," said Zoro, "He invited me to join a his organization and, When I refused, he tried to kill me. After that, I did some research and discovered the existence of a secret organization where none of the members knew each other's identities and referred to one another by code names instead. Even the location and identity of the boss is kept completely secret, right, Baroque Works?"

"Well, it looks like the Cactus Rocks will be having a new addition tonight," growled Igaram, "KILL HIM!"

Everyone grabbed their guns and aimed them at where Zoro had been standing a moment ago.

"Huh, hes quick," I said.

"He sure is," said Zoro from right behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as everyone turned to face the swordsman.

"Now, shall we get started?" he asked with a smirk.

"OPEN FIRE!" roared someone in the crowd as they did just that…

...Only to hit one another as Zoro vanished again.

"Idiots," I muttered, facepalming.

"HES TO FAST!" shouted someone in the crowd, "We can't see him move!"

"Just find him you fools!" roared Igaram, "Hes only one Swordsman…"

He was cut off as a sword passed right through his hair, missing his face by inches.

"You said you wanted to add just one tombstone tonight," said Zoro, "Want to change that prediction?"

"THERE HE IS!" shouted a random goon, "SHOOT HIM!"

"WAIT YOU FOOLS!" shouted Igaram, pailing rapidly, "IF YOU SHOOT HIM NOW…"

" **AQUA CRESCENT WAVE!"**

The goons were washed off their feet by a wave of pressure before they could shoot Igaram.

"Thanks Mr 9," said Igaram, looking relieved that he wasn't a sieve and Zoro had vanished somewhere.

"Not a problem," I said, resting my sword on my shoulder, "So, since the Billions are as useless as ever, shall we deal with this ourselves?"

"Yes," growled Igaram, "Get him. Now."

"YES SIR!" shouted the Billions and scattered to find the Swordsman.

"Did they miss the part where I called them useless?" I muttered.

"More than likely," said Vivi, "Now lets go."

I sighed.

"This is gonna be a real drag," I muttered.

 **And there we go, done and dusted. Next time, Zoro takes on the entirety of Whisky Peak and Jack goes up against a member of the Straw Hat Crew. Should be interesting. Until then, I have nothing to say other than, leave a review!**


End file.
